Num Rinque Gelado
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Atletas de todas as partes do mundo, uma olimpíada e... Um atleta muito especial Milo e Camus, Yaoi leve


**NUM RINQUE GELADO**

ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2012, UA/RA, Saint Seiya, Slash, Milo e Camus, MxM relationship, POV de Milo de Escorpião

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo

Classificação: PG-13

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Num Rinque Gelado**

Milo's POV

As olimpíadas se aproximam a cada dia e estou cheio de adrenalina, emoção e ansiedade. Preciso realmente sair um pouco do meu quarto. Ou melhor, do quarto que divido com Aiolos e Saga. Os dois também são atletas gregos, como eu. Saga é um excelente atleta, só que o "senhor mil capacidades" pertence à modalidade do pentatlo, algo que combina com ele, incapaz de se satisfazer com uma coisa apenas.

Aiolos? Bem, além de grego e lindo, como eu, ele é perito em arco e flecha. Eu diria que acho difícil que alguém o vença este ano, se bem que ele anda muito preocupado com alguma coisa, mas deixarei o enigma para Saga, pois não vou me arriscar a que o magnífico Saga me mate de pancada por ciúmes.

Ah, sim, Saga e Aiolos são um casal faz alguns anos enquanto eu, bom, vamos falar o quão bom eu sou em lançamento de dardos? Dizem que tenho a capacidade de "picar" bem no alvo, por causa do meu signo e me chamam de Milo, o Escorpião. Pois é, estou aqui para representar a linda Grécia nessa modalidade difícil.

A Vila Olímpica é um local interessante, dá para ver gente de todos os tipos por aqui, nem preciso falar que há lugares que eu nem sabia que existia. Estou caminhando, sem muito o que fazer por agora, deixei meus dois lindos companheiros de quarto, Saga e Aiolos, resolvendo um assunto íntimo deles, leia-se fazendo sexo, no alojamento que dividimos.

Não tenho nada contra. Minha ex-namorada, Shina, sempre me criticava quando eu dizia que o amor independia de corpos, estava na alma. Infelizmente ela nunca acreditou nisso. Só sei que observar os olhares de Saga e Aiolos me dá total certeza quanto a isso.

Ando por mais algum tempo e vejo alguma movimentação. Ah, hora dos treinos abertos no rinque de patinação. Talvez haja alguma garota solitária querendo conversar um pouco, não?

Está um pouco frio, afinal de contas, haja gelo, mas nada incômodo. Há várias equipes que se revezam em horários estipulados e é um lindo espetáculo ver as piruetas. Eu realmente gosto de ver o pessoal treinando, é menos dramático e parece que todos estão mais soltos.

Observo os olhares das moças magérrimas. Deve ser meu cabelo longo, louro e cacheado, ou meu corpão que não dá pra esconder nem no uniforme de atleta. Talvez meus olhos profundamente azuis, meu rosto perfeito... Não, eu não sou um idiota que se acha o máximo, apenas sou realista.

Passo algum tempo observando os belos movimentos de variados atletas e me impressiono com a delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo força que se pode ver nos rodopios, corridas e, no caso dos pares, a perfeita harmonia, fruto de anos de treino. Quem já viu um campeonato de patinação no gelo, sabe do que estou falando.

"Pardon."

Automaticamente chego para o lado ouvindo a voz firme e pausada e sinceramente quase me estatelo no chão ao ver aqueles cabelos vermelhos passando por mim. A voz era de homem! Sem querer olho para as musculosas coxas e... Que bunda meu Deus! Quantas mulheres matariam por glúteos assim?

Recobro-me do quase surto rapidamente, aliás, foi um verdadeiro choque que aquele corpo me provocou e me lembro que em tese sou um homem e não devo ficar olhando daquele jeito para uma bunda masculina e nem ficar em tal estado de torpor por causa de... Um homem.

Legal isso, onde está mesmo meu discurso liberal de que o amor não tem corpo e sim alma?

Subitamente entendo mais que perfeitamente a fascinação que Saga tem pelos braços perfeitos e musculosos de Aiolos. Não consigo tirar os olhos do ruivo. Simplesmente não dá. Ele já terminou sua sequência de aquecimento na área própria e devo admitir que sua roupa coladíssima de uma cor que só consigo interpretar como azul misturado a verde destaca-lhe toda a perfeição física. Escolha diferente a dele. A maioria usa cores da bandeira de seu país, ou branco, amarelo, cores um tanto berrantes para se destacar no gelo, mas o tal atleta parece não estar preocupado com esses detalhes.

Discreto.

Sem parâmetro nas minhas lembranças o fato de que ele consegue ser discreto usando uma roupa de apresentação no gelo colada nos mínimos detalhes de sua anatomia. Claro que há alguns brilhos, mas são no punho da roupa, algo como pedras de strass, parecendo cristais de gelo respingando também em torno das panturrilhas, como uma espiral que valoriza cada movimento.

Cristais de gelo em movimento! Sim, é isso que a roupa dele evoca e tenho certeza disso ao vê-lo bailar pelo rinque. Nota especial para uma música que simplesmente não compreendo muito bem, mas que é linda de ouvir e muito inspiradora.

Juro que parece que ele e o gelo são apenas um. Estou abismado. Não é uma impressão fácil de alguém me causar. Os giros perfeitos, o controle total do espaço, o solo perfeito com movimentos que eu sei serem difíceis, elaborados e também obrigatórios para pontuação. Quanto mais difícil, mais pontos e ele executa vários e vários tipos de movimentos dificílimos numa sucessão que só posso chamar de perfeita. Nunca a patinação no gelo me pareceu tão quente nem tão bela.

Há mais detalhes que me fazem não tirar os olhos daquele homem. Ao contrário de muitos, ele tem cabelos longos e que parecem chamas em movimento. Sim, isso mesmo, um atleta olímpico ruivo de longuíssimos cabelos vermelhos soltos, lisos e...

Mas que bunda!

Deus, estou fascinado por um homem. Não é apenas um homem, não pode ser, ele é surreal. É a criatura mais bonita que já vi na vida. Os movimentos dele, o giro perfeito, equilibrado, ritmado e eu... Preciso saber! Meu sangue escorpiano exige respostas às minhas dúvidas e total curiosidade.

"Por favor, quem é esse atleta?" Pergunto a um jovem loiro que observa o treino, tão encantado quanto eu. O sotaque dele é carregado ao responder.

"Camus Legrand Fournier. O melhor solista francês no gelo e, se quer minha opinião, do mundo."

Há um brilho incrível nos olhos do rapaz loiro e vejo seu nome na credencial de atleta, Hyoga Cygniev. Pela bandeira, é russo.

"Camus foi meu mentor quando estudei na França, ele é incrível e eu o admiro muito."

"Ah, sim." Não sei bem qual o motivo, mas esse loiro me deixou com raiva. Não, eu não estou com ciúme, isso é absurdo. Credo. Ciúme? Nem conheço o homem!

ABSURDO!

A música finda e com meus parcos conhecimentos do assunto e também pelas palmas entusiasmadas de quem assistia a tudo, ele se saiu estupidamente bem. Não notei erro algum, mas também pudera, entendo coisa alguma dessa modalidade, só que sei reconhecer um show quando vejo um. Difícil que consigam batê-lo na disputa e temo que meu amigo Orfeu de Lira não conseguirá bater Camus na disputa de solos...

Vejo o tal Camus se aproximar, a face tão séria que parece uma estátua de puro marfim tão alva é sua pele. Contraste incrível com os cabelos. Ele mal parece cansado. Nem arfando ele está! Isso é quase inacreditável. Vejo-o patinar até onde estou, afinal de contas estou na saída do rinque e levo alguns segundos para notar que há um leve arquear nas ruivas sobrancelhas e observo os alarmantes olhos azuis. Nunca vi um homem tão bonito na minha vida.

"Pardon, monsieur? Hum, excuse me sir?"

Ele está falando comigo? Vejo-o olhar minha credencial e então...

"Με συγχωρείτε." (1)

Ele fala grego? Esse deus grego fala a minha língua?

"Será que você poderia sair da frente? Mestre Camus não pode pular por cima de sua cabeça para sair do rinque..."

Ouço a risadinha do tal Hyoga e me sinto o mais perfeito imbecil da terra. Saio da frente da passagem completamente sem graça. Preciso falar algo. Vou tentar em qualquer língua, vamos ao inglês, geralmente é mais fácil de todos entenderem.

"Linda apresentação, senti-me vendo um cristal de gelo bailando ao sabor dos ventos siberianos."

Eu não posso ser tão patético e tão ridículo. Acho melhor eu ir embora.

"Muito obrigado. Merci, Monsieur."

Acabei de ficar maluco. Alguém me proteja do olhar desse patinador! A presença dele, a beleza atordoante. Estou concentrado para uma olimpíada, não posso ficar totalmente perdido desse jeito, nem me sentir assim, perdido no meio de um sonho e... Vejo que ele verifica discretamente minha credencial.

"Sente-se bem, Monsieur... Mireau? Parece um pouco pálido. Eu preciso ir agora, tenha um bom dia."

Camus falou comigo e inclinou a cabeça de um jeito específico e o olhar dele me examinou de cima até embaixo e eu estou ligeiramente trêmulo e os fios da minha nuca se arrepiaram todos e eu... Eu...

"Monsieur?"

A voz dele parece preocupada e descubro que segurei em seus braços e estou literalmente arquejando feito um desprovido de controle emocional. O que diabos é isso?

"Desculpe, me perdoe, pardon..." Quase dou meia volta, pensando em sair correndo de lá, em pânico total.

"Não sabia que gostava tanto de patinação a ponto de se emocionar com minha apresentação a tal ponto. Obrigado, para mim é um grande elogio."

Ele continua falando no tom monocórdio que tenho ouvido desde que ele abriu a boca para falar e vejo-o vestir uma espécie de abrigo, robe, sei lá eu o que seja aquilo, com a bandeira de sua delegação, a francesa. E eu aqui parecendo uma ameba assassinada não consigo concatenar muitos pensamentos.

"Ah, sim. Gostei sim. Foi ótimo." Consigo enfim encontrar a parte não fritada do meu cérebro para responder e o vejo apenas acenar e ir embora.

"Ele gostou de você."

É o tal loirinho nojentinho, o tal pato, cisne, galinha, não sei. O nome dele é Cygniev mesmo? Cisne na neve? Por que estou sendo tão antipático com o guri? Ouvi a voz dele como se vindo de longe e olho-o como se ele tivesse dito que a água é feita de petróleo. "Como assim?"

"É que você não o conhece. Ele raramente fala mais que o estritamente necessário para não ser tomado por imbecil ou mal educado."

"Ah, e você o conhece bem?" Minha voz sai mais agressiva do que eu pretendia.

"Ele foi meu mestre, eu já disse. Ensinou-me a patinar. Aliás, minha vez no rinque. E, se interessar, ele não tem namorado..."

Ouço a risadinha baixa do enxerido do loirinho e fico vermelho! Eu fiquei vermelho! Que coisa sem pé nem cabeça. Ele não tem namorado, grande porcaria. Eu não tenho namorado também...

"Namorado? Estou falando isso mesmo?" Converso comigo mesmo enquanto caminho de volta para meu alojamento na esperança de que Saga e Aiolos já tenham terminado seus arrulhos. Temo que essa olimpíada vai ser uma verdadeira saga para mim e não apenas pelos desafios atléticos.

Bem, agora preciso me concentrar apenas em ser o melhor atleta que eu puder... Mas depois... Já sei o nome dele, o país de onde ele veio e, até o final dessa olimpíada, eu prometo, saberei o que for preciso sobre esse homem perfeito. Não quero saber se ele vai ou não gostar de mim, tenho certeza que posso dobrá-lo ou não me chamo Milo, o Escorpião, aquele que "pica" direto no alvo.

(1) Com licença em grego

* * *

Nota: uma fanfic simples, sem maiores pretensões. Apenas para concorrer ao desafio do NFF e não, não é nenhuma peça de literatura de alto nível.


End file.
